The Day of Disaster
by LinkLord
Summary: It has been 12 years since Clover wrought destruction upon Manhattan, and Verakka has been found. However, mayhem once again grips the city, and new alien creatures called Zenos infect the streets. What is the source of these creatures? Read 'n review!
1. The Day of Disaster

**I own nothing but the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 0_

_The Day of Disaster_

My name is Dan Skid. I am an officer in the US Army, and I was selected to be part of a 103-man unit called the Rebuilders. We were given 219 guns, escorted to what had been New York, Manhattan, on fifteen trucks, and dropped at a site near the remains of the Woolworth Tower where a half-built facility had been constructed. Twelve AV's and seven tanks were dropped off at the site and had arrived just moments before us. Three large, twin horizontal-rotor helicopters were set down as well, two on the ground, one on a rooftop. Our mission was supposed to be simple. Finish the base that had been started, and use the tools we had been given to scout the entire city for any survivors that may have escaped the Hammerdown blasting, but hadn't had time to be evacuated. The year was 2017 when we found our first piece of evidence that there had indeed been reason for the Hammerdown protocol. Five hundred thousand parasitic creatures were found dead in a subway tunnel, their bodies piled high enough to reach the ceiling. Then, on January 7th in the year 2018, I found something that defied everything we had previously thought about the capabilities of the Hammerdown protocol. I was scoping out Apartment 1034 and had found a living parasite far larger than those that had died, possibly from eating the corpses of the dead citizens who hadn't made it out of the city in time.

Upon following the creature, I found myself in a large intersection, with at least 8 roads leading off from it. In the center of this intersection was Military Record Clover, the monster responsible for the destruction of Manhattan. The beast I had originally thought dead was breathing, catching me off guard, and I found the parasite I had followed settled down next to the body of a 17-year-old boy. This boy was Verakka Eva Rvark, who had been in Manhattan at the time of Record Clover's attack, and had taken part in destroying countless parasites. The boy was breathing, which stunned me beyond compare. Another thing I couldn't figure out was the boy's age. Verakka, at the time of the attack in 2008, was 12 years old. Ten years have passed since then, but the boy seemed to have only aged five! He and the parasite were taken to the base for further examination. We were puzzled why the parasite seemed so attached to Verakka, but then a few military records state that he had been seen near the evacuation helicopters riding a parasite very close to the size of this one, and so we had decided that it meant no harm. Another problem we faced was getting close enough to Verakka to take him without the parasite threatening us. In the end, we had three men approach it and hold it down before releasing it. Two of the three men died after they released the parasite, and the third was gravely injured. He is currently all right, but he made us swear to keep the monster locked up. Once we had taken Verakka's body, the parasite followed us with almost comical dedication to the boy.

It is now 2020. We have still not yet been given sufficient equipment to move Record Clover's body from its site of apparent death, and how Verakka seemed to slow down his aging cycle is a mystery. The parasite is fed corpses that are found in the subways and in collapsed apartments to keep it alive, as it may prove useful in the future. We have found only one other living person, the original Vice President known as Robert Hawkins. He was found roaming the streets looking for food, and responded quite violently when we tried to take him back to base. Before we knocked him out to take him by force, he started muttering the word 'Beth' over and over. We suspect that the one he is talking about may be the deceased Beth McIntyre, who died on the day that the Hammerdown Protocol was used. When Robert woke up, he said that he and Beth McIntyre had taken shelter under a bridge in Central Park, but when he went out for food five years ago and came back, her body was gone. He spent the last five years looking for her with a passion that was almost considered dangerous.

Verakka seems to be dying. He has not woken up since I found him two years ago. His parasite gets increasingly hostile in its plexiglas cage, and has almost broken through. Admiral Stark has suggested killing the parasite and getting it over with, but our commander strongly disagreed. He said that the parasite seemed bonded to Verakka's soul, and as long as it was active--or at least as long as it tried to get out with the energy it displays now--that Verakka was still alive. But that comment disturbed me greatly, and disturbs me even more now. Verakka shows absolutely no response to anything done to him, and all attempts to rouse him seem to send him into a deeper state of hibernation. The parasite has been getting less active all the while, as well, so it couldn't be what is causing Verakka to stay in this unusual sleep as it gets less active the more we try to wake him.

A theory is that Record Clover may be causing this hibernation state, as it also falls deeper and deeper into sleep at the exact same rate as Verakka. It is crucial that we keep Verakka alive until he wakes, for that may give us vital information on what Record Clover is and why it is here. But a thought recently came into my head that disturbs me as nothing has before. It seems that Verakka and Record Clover are in the same state of hibernation. So if Verakka is awakened, will the beast arise as well?


	2. An Unexpected Event

**I own nothing but the human characters not shown in the movie.**

* * *

_Record 01_

_An Unexpected Event_

The sensors were going wild as Dan raced into the room. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded. One of the medics looked at him helplessly, and he saw that the scanner on the control panel showing Verakka's physical status was showing levels that were practically off the scale. "Do something about this!" Admiral Stark barked. "We're trying to stabilize it, but it isn't easy!" one of the medics stammered. "His body seems to be rejecting everything we try! We've only just begun to decrease his physical tension, but at this rate he'll die of the pressure that he's currently experiencing!" "Well, lessen the pressure!" Stark said uncertainly. "That's just it, Sir, we don't know what's causing this unusual fit of his, so we can't reverse it!" the medic said. Dan turned and raced out into the hall, then burst through a door into a room where the large parasite that Verakka had ridden was being led to a new cell. It turned as best it could--a metal collar attached to a long bar was around its neck--and it screeched before trying to break free of the soldier's grip. "Let it go!" he said. The soldiers looked at him, unsure if they had heard his order right. "Soldier Bardon, Soldier Clayton!" he growled. "I am ordering you to release the parasite now!" "But sir--" Clayton began. "NOW!" he roared. With a hiss the collar unlocked and the parasite wriggled free. It snapped is jaw shut and then opened it again with a squelching sound, examining the two men. Then it grunted and raced out of the room before scuttling at top speed towards the room where Verakka was contained. "I knew it!" Dan said with a satisfied smirk before racing after it.

He heard a yell of surprise and the shattering of glass, and he ran inside to see several pieces of equipment were damaged, one man lay dead on the floor and the parasite had broken through the glass wall that had Verakka behind it. The beast nuzzled Verakka with its head, and one of the medics got up slowly and checked a monitor before stuttering. "I-I-tt i-iss--" "For god's sake, man! Spit it out!" Stark bellowed. "H-his physical t-t-tensio-on is d-dr-ropping d-dramatically!" the medic said, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. Dan grinned and leaned against a wall. Admiral Stark turned to him, his face livid. "What did you _do_?" he growled. "Wasn't it odd that this fit occured the day that we moved the parasite to a cell farther away from this room?" he asked, smirking. Stark was speechless. "Well, I guess you're off the hook then." Admiral Stark said, surprised. Dan nodded and was about to leave when he heard a hiss. He turned and saw that some of the tubes that were attached to Verakka were breaking off. "What's happening?" he demanded. "I-I think that Verakka is waking up!" the lead medic declared. The parasite scuttled to where Verakka's head was and gently lifted it. The boy slowly sat up, then sighed. Then he head turned and he opened his eyes, looking directly at Dan.


	3. Corrupted

**I own nothing but the human characters not shown in the movie.**

* * *

_Record 2_

_Corrupted_

"Verakka Eva Rvark." Admiral Stark said confidently, stepping forward. Verakka swung his legs off of the table he was on and he slowly stood up, his parasite right next to him with two of its legs extended, as if intending to catch him if he fell. Verakka glanced around the room, then he looked down and saw his parasite. He smiled slightly, then looked up at Admiral Stark. "You have been brought to this military facility by Officer Dan Skid." Stark said, stepping forward. "It is the first of January, in the year 2020." he continued, stepping over the wreckage of the glass door. Verakka had not moved, his eyes fixed on Stark's as if intending to knock him out with his gaze. "We require, now that you have awoken, to tell us all that you know of the attack that happened on May 22, 2008." he said. Verakka stepped forward, eye to eye with the Admiral. "I don't seem to remember..." he said slowly, speaking softly so only Stark could hear. "...taking orders from the worthless scum who call themselves the military." he growled. His parasite screeched, and he leaped over the admiral's head as it tackled him. He kicked Dan in the gut, knocking him back and slipping his gun from its holster. "Hey, you little--!" Dan grunted. Verakka aimed the gun so that it would shoot him square between the eyes. "I don't want any trouble from you vermin, understand?" he hissed. Dan shook his head, and then pulled his pistol from a hidden compartment in his pant leg. He held it up to Verakka's face. "Drop the gun." he said quietly. "Or this is gonna get messy." he stared Verakka down. And then, to Dan's surprise, Verakka grinned. "Good! I like messy!" and with that he spun to the left and smashed the gun into the back of Dan's head.

Admiral Stark got up as the parasite leaped from him, chasing after Verakka. "Code red! I repeat, code red!" he spoke into his radio. "Verakka has awakened and he is hostile! Repeat: Verakka is hostile!"

Dan grunted and held the back of his head, crouched on the ground. "Dammit, that guy hits hard!" he growled, then he picked up his pistol and chased Verakka. He found him outside, crawling up the side of a building. Dan's squad, containing four soldiers, came out. Rob also was led out, and he was given a blowhorn. "Verakka! This is Rob Hawkins! You remember me, right?" he called. Verakka paused and looked back, then grinned and aimed his rifle before shooting the blowhorn. It exploded and knocked Rob back. "Son of a--" he grunted. "Open fire!" Admiral Stark declared. Dan's squad pelted Verakka with bullets as he climbed the buildingside. Dan grabbed one of his soldiers' sniper rifle, and he took careful aim before shooting the concrete just above Verakka's hand. The boy jerked back, startled and lost his balance before falling to the street below. His parasite let go and landed in the street before Verakka landed on its back. He grinned and waved at them before his parasite took off in the direction of Clover's body.

"Admiral Stark, I need an AV!" Dan shouted. Stark spoke into his radio and a few seconds later an AV rolled out of the vehicle containment unit. "Bring that boy back before he gets to Record Clover!" Stark commanded. Dan nodded and got in the back as his soldiers got in the seats. They caught up with Verakka in Midtown, and the boy grinned before opening something and throwing it back. "Frag out!" he called with a laugh. "Holy sh--where did he get a grenade?!" Dan bellowed as the soldier at the wheel turned sharply to the left. The grenade exploded and flipped the AV over, and Dan grunted as he got out from underneath. He took his pistol out and shot the parasite's legs. It stumbled with a whine and flipped over, rolling to a stop next to Verakka, who had jumped off. He turned with a growl and raised the rifle he'd stolen from Dan. "Oh, thank you for bringing my gun." Dan said mockingly. "Now hand it over and I might not shoot you." Verakka looked behind Dan to where the four soldiers were getting out from underneath the wreckage, and he grinned before shooting at the AV. "NO!" Dan screamed just before the vehicle exploded along with the soldiers. Dan roared and shot at Verakka, who laughed and ran into an alley as his parasite slowly got up and scuttled up the side of a building, following its master. "Dammit, come back here!" Dan hollered, racing after Verakka after taking the guns that weren't destroyed from the burning AV.

He raced after Verakka shooting at him whenever he came into sight but always missing. He rounded a corner and suddenly he was gone. "What the--?!" Dan exclaimed. He held his gun at the ready, slowly taking in his surroundings. "I know you're here, Verakka." he said, his finger on the trigger. "Come out nice and easy, and we'll sort this out." he waited, but nothing came. He growled and took out a packet of six grenades. "Fine! You wanna play it like that?!" he screamed. He opened the grenades, then threw the bag--with the grenades still in it--into the street and ran behind a car before closing his eyes. The explosion knocked him off his feet and sent several chunks of the buildings around it sky-high. He came out slowly, and he heard a yowling sound that sounded like a parasite in pain. _Got him!_ Dan thought triumphantly, heading towards where the sound was coming from. He rounded a corner and turned to see...what?

It had resemblance to a parasite, but was still different. It had the same basic body shape, but instead of eight legs it had three. And they looked like a lizard's legs instead of a spider's legs. Two in the front and one in the back, he suspected that its body structure would make it gallop when it moved. Its head, instead of being just a long thin jaw with eyes on either side, was more like a horizontal disk the size of his torso. And it had a tail that was longer than twice its body length. To make matters worse, it was as big as a baby elephant. It also had what appeared to be spikes on the top of its disc-like head, and larger spikes running down its back. "This thing--" he said slowly. He slowly made his way forward and found that the entire creature was covered in scales. "Are you some kind of lizard?" he whispered. "Not a lizard." he turned, gun at the ready, to see Verakka standing at the other end of the street. His gun lay on the ground at his feet, and he was looking not at Dan but at the creature. He slowly stepped forward and Dan raised his gun. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" he commanded, trying to make his voice as full of authority as possible. Verakka looked at him and laughed. "Oh please. As if you could actually _shoot _me." he said with an amused smirk. He then turned his attention back to the creature. "This is a species not of this earth." "Excuse me?" "Ten years, now twelve, is a long time." Verakka said sadly. "Clover was never meant to be here. His presence has infected the land, and where there was once animals you and I know of--birds, cats, dogs and such--there are now zenos. Like this one here." he crouched next to it and patted it slowly. The creature opened its flat-shaped eyes and looked at Verakka. Then its body shuddered, and it moved no more.

"Zenos?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow, his gun now forgotten. "Someone here, at your military base, is corrupting the species." "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there!" Dan said. "You said that Record Clover was responsible!" Verakka sighed. "Indeed I did. But he did not infect the land in the way you think. His presence was seen as a threat, and when once this city--" he spoke louder now, flinging his arms to his sides and spinning, his eyes seeming to see beyond what Dan could see. "--was populated with hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. When this city had countless buildings standing tall and proud. And when once this city was once a place of happiness...the military saw him as a threat, and destroyed this proud place to kill him." Verakka said quietly, stopping and looking at Dan. "But someone at your base got interested with the species Clover and the parasites are part of." a clicking sound reached Dan's ears as he turned to see the parasite that Verakka had tamed, sitting on part of a collapsed car, nursing its wounds, "They have been experimenting by extracting DNA from Clover, and from my parasite! Just to see what they could do!" Verakka shouted. He looked down, and Dan thought for a moment that Verakka was done. Then the boy looked up and pointed to the now dead beast. "This is what they did." he said softly. "This is what they will continue to do. Already, my parasite has told me that they have already created at least five species of zenos, each more deadly than the last." Dan looked surprised as he gazed at the corpse. "Until they perfect their design, they will not stop. Not until they achieve their ultimate goal." Dan cleared his throat, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask. "And what is their goal?" he waited as Verakka looked around, then stared him straight in the eye. "Their goal: to create a zenos powerful enough to kill Clover and reduce this city to dust."


	4. The Beginning of the Apocalypse

**I own nothing but the zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

* * *

_Record 3_

_The Beginning of the Apocalypse_

Dan tried to keep up with Verakka as he walked confidently through the streets. "Wait, do you know who it is?" he called, panting. "No, not yet." Verakka replied without looking back. "Well, other than grenades, what can kill the zenos?" he asked. Verakka turned and sat down, surprising Dan. "Let me show you something." Verakka said. "The zenos have been grouped into levels of strength, and placed in two categories: Dangerous, and harmless." he pointed to where they had come. "Zenos are judged on levels of power by a scale of 1 to 300. That zenos that we passed, I have named the zenos bombarder. It is in the 'dangerous' category, and it is classified as having a strength level of 18." "Wait wait wait, the person creating these doesn't name them?" Dan asked. Verakka shook his head. "Well, why do you call it the zenos bombarder?" Verakka grinned and stood. "You didn't think that huge explosion was only your grenades, do you?" he asked. "Zenos bombarders are filled with highly flammable liquid as a substitute for blood. If cornered, a zenos bombarder has a last-resort attack where it bites itself, then scratches its claws together to form a spark and raises it to the flow of liquid. It is a kamikaze self-destruct attack that kills everything within a 20-yard radius." Dan blinked and looked back, then stood as well. Verakka's parasite shifted uneasily. "But wait, they don't have your parasite anymore so they can't make more zenos! Right?" Dan asked hopefully. Verakka shook his head. "They got more than enough DNA from my parasite and they still have Clover's DNA." Dan sighed. "They let all of the zenos go?" "Yes, all of them." Verakka replied. "Shit, then they're loose in the city!" Dan exclaimed.

Verakka kicked the front door of an apartment open and coughed as dust flew out before entering. He whistled at his parasite and made a downwards motion with his arm. The parasite whined but did not follow as Dan entered the apartment with Verakka. "I thought I checked this apartment. How could the door have been sealed again?" Dan asked, looking around and grimacing as they found the parasite corpse that he'd found earlier. "When did you last check it?" Verakka asked distractedly, feeling around the walls. "Two years ago." Dan said, then his eyes widened as Verakka nodded and kicked a section of the wall down. "How did you--?!" Dan stammered. "Not me. The wall was already knocked down, just replaced later. The material used to replace the wall was still weak, so it was no problem to break it down." Verakka replied as he entered the hidden passage. As Dan stepped into the hole he was immediately reminded of a tomb. "This place doesn't seem like a home for friendly creatures." he said as he stared down a flight of stairs. "There used to be a door where that wall was, and this leads to the laundry room if I'm not mistaken." Verakka said.

They went down and a screech sent Dan on alert. But Verakka waved him off and pointed to the source of the sound. A small creature the size of a cat was scuttling past them. It looked like a cross between a rat and a crab, with a hard back, pinchers on its back legs and claws on its front, and a long, hard tail. Verakka picked it up and examined it, then handed it to Dan. "Hold that." he said, pulling out a book. "I don't want--" Dan began. "Just take it!" Verakka said impatiently. Dan took the creature and cupped his hands so it couldn't get out. He winced as the pinchers contacted his hand, but it seemed that they weren't that sharp. Verakka took a pen from his pant pocket and wrote in the book. As he wrote, he spoke aloud. "Name: Zenos Rockback. Classified as; Harmless." he examined the little creature for a moment before continuing to write. "Strength Level; two." he closed the book and put it in his pocket, then he took the zenos rockback from Dan and stroked it for a moment before setting it down and picking his gun back up. "Let's go." he said, continuing down the stairs.

Several more zenos rockbacks passed them, but they didn't run into anything big until they were halfway down the stairs. "So what are we looking for?" Dan asked, looking around. "The facility where they are creating the zenos." Verakka replied. "It can be identified by an emblem in the shape of a blue flame." They continued walking in silence for a bit, then a clang alerted Dan and he drew his pistol. Verakka waved him off, suddenly tense. "What are you hoping to do with that little twig?" he asked softly, slowly making his way down. He drew his shotgun and held it at the ready as they got to the bottom. Dan found them in a huge room that must be a quarter-mile in length and width! Scattered along the floor were hundreds of broken washing machines, some of them no more than fragments. There were large holes in the ceiling, and debris littered the ground. Verakka scanned the area, then slowly crouched behind a large chunk of concrete to use as cover and Dan hid behind a still-standing washing machine. He still held his pistol, but also had his hand ready to take the rifle at his side if the pistol ran out of bullets.

Verakka made a motion to keep quiet no matter what, and Dan shivered as he heard a click-clack sound near the back of the room. Verakka scooped out a handful of debris from the ground, then he looked over the chunk of concrete and flung the rocks as far away from them as he could. There was silence for a moment, then a growling sound made the hairs on the back of Dan's neck stand on end. A crash filled the room and Dan looked over the rubble he hid behind to see a long leg with a point on the bottom had reached out from the darkness at the end of the room and crushed a washing machine. A large four-legged beast that stood thirty-two feet tall emerged. Its skin was a dark, rusty red and it had three large eyes, with large spiked horns on its head that bent backwards to form a sort of helmet. It had a long tail, but couldn't seem to lift it and it dragged on the ground as it walked towards where Verakka had thrown the pebbles. Dan gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the time when the giant beast would find out they were there. Nothing came.

He opened his eyes and peeked over the washing machine to see the mammoth creature sniffing the rocks Verakka had thrown. He turned to see the boy scribbling furiously into the book that he used to record the zenos. "What are you doing?!" he hissed. The beast jerked and stared in their direction, a growl emanating from the back of its throat, before it went back to fiddling with the stones, its tail making half-hearted attempts to rise from the floor. Verakka looked at Dan and shook his head warningly. Dan looked back over to where the beast was and saw it gone. "What the--?!" he exclaimed before slapping a hand over his mouth and crouching low to the ground. Verakka had stopped writing, his hand still tensed as if he were about to write something else. Dan saw that he was still breathing and sighed in relief, then saw that Verakka's eyes were turned towards the ceiling, and he was sitting absolutely still as if listening very hard for something. Dan stopped and heard a subtle scuttling noise, too quiet and too fast to be made by a large beast. So why was Verakka looking so scared?

Suddenly, in a single movement that was so fast Dan could've missed it by blinking, Verakka flipped the book shut and put it and the pen in his pocket and dove forward, grabbing his shotgun as he did so just before the monster crashed through the ceiling and it drove its spiked leg into the spot where Verakka had just been. "HOLY SHIT!" Dan shouted, firing his pistol at the creature. Verakka cocked his shotgun and took careful aim before shooting. The recoil knocked him to the ground, but he used the momentum to flip over backwards and land in a crouching position, gun already reloaded. The bullets crashed into the side of the zenos' head and it screeched, its mouth opening wide enough to swallow both of them, and Dan saw that its fangs were sharper than a new sword and each at least a foot long. Then it crashed to the side and started squirming, its tail now lashing around. There was a clicking sound and spikes emerged from the end of its tail. "WHOA!" Dan yelled, ducking to avoid being mauled by the spikes, and he ran to Verakka while reloading his gun. "Get to the stairs!" Verakka yelled, and he reached over to Dan before taking all of his grenades. "What are you doing?!" Dan screamed as Verakka pushed him towards the stairs.

Verakka opened the grenades and threw each of them at different spots in the room so that each landed on top of a washing mashine. Then he shot at the ceiling, making wide sweeps so that every inch of the ceiling was hit by the bullets. He repeated this once, then turned and raced to the stairs just as the zenos got to its feet with a screech. It turned and stalked after them, and then it jumped. Its fangs sliced through the metal stairs as if it were putty, destroying the steps that were directly behind Verakka and Dan. It screeched and made one more leap. Then a boom ripped through Dan's eardrums, and he yelled before clapping his hands over his ears. "Keep moving! This is gonna get rough!" Verakka shouted, pushing him along. The ceiling, weakened by Verakka's bullets and now bombarded by countless grenades, collapsed and buried the zenos. It cried out in pain and then fell silent as the two burst out onto the street. The building seemed overall unaffected by the blasting, but when they entered an entire hallway's floor had collapsed, making it impossible for them to get to the other side.

"Was it really that important for you to record what that thing was?!" Dan shouted as Verakka rode his parasite, scribbling down some more notes. "That thing could have killed us both, if not for the fact that it was injured." Verakka replied distractedly. He closed the book and looked at Dan. "I think that it tried to destroy the facility it was made in, and so it was wounded by the ones who created it. It fled to that apartment, breaking down the door and somehow replacing it with a wall, before taking refuge in the washing room to heal itself. Since it was still wounded, that was a year ago at the most." Verakka then handed the book to Dan. "Here. Read this: you might learn something." he chuckled and continued riding. Dan opened the book and read aloud, "Name: Zenos Poison Drone." he raised an eyebrow and tried to remember everything he'd seen about the beast, but couldn't remember anything that would make Verakka give it such a name. He shrugged and read on. "Classified As: Dangerous. Strength level: 37?!" he stared at Verakka, who shrugged. "That thing was that strong?!" he exclaimed. "I see things that most people don't." Verakka replied, taking the book back and putting it in his pocket. Dan shook his head at the strangeness of what he was hearing and just focused on keeping up with the parasite.


	5. Trapped in Manhattan

**I own nothing but the zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 4_

_Trapped in Manhattan_

Dan and Verakka walked to the army base to find that it was in a state of chaos. Admiral Stark was standing next to Rob, and had a blowhorn which he was speaking through. "Squads 7, 12 and 9! Find Officer Dan and Verakka, and bring them back! If you see the parasite, kill it!" he shouted. The squads each had four soldiers and one officer in them. The officer led the soldiers in a direction to start searching, and Dan looked at Verakka. "It seems that I have caused quite a stir by leaving." he said with a half-grin. Verakka chuckled. "Go on, greet him. I'll watch." he said, then climbed on his parasite which scuttled up the side of a nearby building. Dan walked out from hiding and approached Admiral Stark. "Officer Dan Skid reporting for duty, Admiral." Dan said. Admiral Stark turned and raised an eyebrow. "Well, officer, where is Verakka?" he asked quietly. "Verakka is tricky, and I couldn't catch him. We might need backup." Dan said quickly, hoping that Stark really would get send for backup. _We'll need all the help we can get against the zenos._ he thought.

Admiral Stark examined his expression for a moment, then turned and walked to another officer. "Call command, tell them to send four helicopters loaded with troops." he said softly. Then he added something else that Dan couldn't hear. The officer nodded, looked nervously at Dan, then turned and ran into the base. Admiral Stark looked at Dan and motioned for him to follow, and Dan looked at the rooftop where Verakka was watching before entering the base.

From his vantage point, Verakka laughed as his parasite stared at him like he was crazy. "Those losers!" he cackled, wiping a tear from his eye and mounting his parasite. "They don't know what they're messing wi--" a distant rumble made him stop, and he turned before seeing what appeared to be a 60-foot-tall wall just on the border of manhattan. He turned to see that, slowly, more walls were rising to form a barrier around Manhattan. "That's not good." he muttered. "Hey, Darc!" he said to his parasite, which looked at him. "How many zenos species did the scientists create?" he asked. Darc made a chattering sound with its jaws, and Verakka's eyes widened. "18?! I thought you said 5!" he exclaimed. Leon shook its head and made the sound again. "Five in a day..." Verakka said weakly. "At this rate, there'll be over five hundred zenos species in Manhattan by the end of the year!" he hissed. He urged his parasite over the edge of the rooftop and it scuttled down the side of the building and once it reached the street, he directed it towards the wall. "That's not good." Verakka said when, once they were within 23 yards of the wall, his parasite started to whine and turn away from it. He patted its head, then got off and told it to stay put as he approached the wall himself, shotgun at the ready.

He walked up to it and examined it carefully, then he picked up a rock and backed away before throwing it at the wall. He yelled and crouched, covering his head, as the rock exploded upon contact with the dark material. He coughed as smoke filled the air, and he walked back to Darc to find the parasite gone. "Hmm?" he looked around, trying to locate the creature. A whine reached his ears, and he whirled before shooting his shotgun at a collapsed building, destroying the door as he ran inside. His parasite was backed into a corner, hissing, as a zenos faced it. The zenos was of no zenos breed that Verakka had seen before. It was the size of a rhino, had a very small head, and a huge, broad torso with rock-hard plates forming a sort of armor on its back. Its four legs were double-joined and covered in the same type of armor, and red ooze spilled from its snapping jaws to form a pool on the ground. Verakka reloaded his gun and fired at it. Most of the bullets bounced off of its thick hide but two of them pierced the soft flesh on its face. It turned to him, snarling, and charged. He jumped to the side and it rammed into a wall, then fell to the ground, dead. Verakka took out his book and scribbled in it before setting it back into his pocket and kneeling next to his parasite. "You okay?" he asked. It opened and closed its jaws, and he smiled before mounting it and urging it towards the army base. He heard a whirring sound and looked up to see four large, twin-rotor helicopters flying overhead. "The reinforcements have arrived, it seems." he said softly.

Admiral Stark stood beside Dan and his new squad as the helicopters came in. "You called for backup?" the first pilot asked. "Yeah, we needed some new men." he replied with a glance towards Dan. "Alright, unload 'em!" the pilot said over the radio. About twenty-three men stepped off of the helicopters, and the pilot smiled before they took off. Dan looked up as they went, and suddenly he saw something high above. Something moving towards the base at extreme speeds. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted, raising his new rifle. "Holy mother of god, what is that?!" one of the pilots exclaimed as he tried to maneuver his helicopter out of the way. Trying to save his helicopter, the first pilot flew directly into the 'garage' where the vehicles were kept. The other three were either skewered directly or knocked sideways by the oncoming object, and exploded. The object crashed into the ground just a few feet away with tremendous force, knocking Dan and his squad into the air before they landed hard on the street. "Units 5, 1, 17 and 10! Get out here now!" Admiral Stark shouted as the four soldiers with him raised their guns and fired. The object slowly rose, and Dan saw that it was some kind of Zenos. It had very dark red skin, like the zenos poison drone, and it had five huge spiked legs that it drove into the ground as it lifted its heavy body. It looked like a tower, as it was thick and tall. It had sharp spines extending from its back and there were six long, tentacle-like arms that came from the center of its chest. Five yellow eyes opened on its head, and it bent down to glare at them as the squads Stark had called came. The newly arrived soldiers aimed and fired, and Dan examined the creature. "Where's it's vital areas?" he muttered, then took a sniper rifle from its holster on his waist and aimed at one of its eyes before firing. It screeched as the bullet pierced its eye, and it stomped before one of its tentacles reached over and wrenched the sniper rifle from his grip before breaking it in half. "Where the hell did this thing come from?!" he shouted, falling back as the monster moved forward, its eyes glowing.


	6. Extra: Zenos Species 1 through 5

**I own nothing but the zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 5_

_Verakka's Journal -- Zenos Species 1-5_

NAME: Zenos Bombarder

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 18

MAX. WEIGHT: 340 lbs.

MAX. HEIGHT: 15 ft.

TARGET AREAS: _Chest_

NOTES: The zenos bombarder moves in a very peculiar way, a sort of gallop forced from its bone structure by the fact that it has only three legs. It appears to be capeable of spitting explosive chemicals from its disk-shaped head that explode on contact with any target. Its body is also filled with highly explosive substances, perhaps a substitute for blood since it has none.

NAME: Zenos Rockback

CATEGORY: Harmless

POWER LEVEL: 2

MAX. WEIGHT: 18 lbs.

MAX. HEIGHT: 13 inch.

NOTES: A small little thing that can grow not much bigger than a cat, it appears to be a sort of cross between a rat and a crab or a lobster. Its pinchers, located on the end of its back legs, are perhaps used to grip objects rather than to snap shut since I saw many clinging upside-down to a pipe once. I would have loved to study these little creatures more, but fate was not on my side.

NAME: Zenos Poison Drone

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 37

MAX. WEIGHT: 1000 lbs.

MAX. HEIGHT: 47 ft.

TARGET AREAS: _Head, joint between the leg and the torso, middle of the tail_

NOTES: You really don't want to be alone when you come across a zenos poison drone. These nasty creatures have a venemous substance that drips from their horns, and even one drop when in contact with skin can be fatal. They can spread this toxin by shaking their heads much like a dog trying to dry itself off. Zenos poison drones have an extremely long tail that is only lifted when they fall over. Spikes can sometimes emerge from the end of this tail. Until the poison drone gets back up, you're in danger of being mauled by its tail.

NAME: Zenos Absorber

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 21

MAX. WEIGHT: 2004 lbs.

MAX. HEIGHT: 3.5 ft.

TARGET AREAS: _Head, underbelly_

NOTES: The zenos absorber is a brute that can absorb any type of heavy firepower, but strangely smaller bullets are better to penetrate it. This may be because its head is the only vulnerable part on its body. Also, it seems that if it is flipped over that it cannot get back up on its own, much like a turtle. This could be helpful later on.

NAME: Zenos Flash Tower

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 73

MAX. WEIGHT: Unknown

MAX. HEIGHT: 80 ft.

TARGET AREAS: _Eyes, middle of the back_

NOTES: The zenos flash tower is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Somehow they are sent hurtling down through the Earth's atmosphere, landing with as much force as an earthquake. Zenos flash towers seem to be able to summon Zenos Bombarders in a flash of light, which is why I've given it this name.


	7. Attack of the Zenos

**I own nothing but the zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 6_

_Attack of the Zenos_

A blast alerted Dan, and suddenly something moving very fast collided into the side of the zenos's head. It screeched, knocked off balance, and collapsed. It wiggled its short legs feebly, trying to right itself, as Verakka's parasite leaped out of hiding with him on it. Dan grinned as he realized that Verakka had stolen a bazooka and shot the zenos with it. "What's this one's name?" he called. "Zenos flash tower." Verakka replied, tossing the bazooka to the side. "Hey, don't do that, it might get back up!" Dan shouted. Verakka shrugged. "What's the point, it only had one shot anyway." he replied, picking up his rifle and turning to Admiral Stark. "Get in the base, seal all of the doors!" he yelled. "Who do you think you are, ordering me around?!" Stark bellowed. Verakka grunted and his parasite turned, snarling at Stark, who backed away. "I think I am Verakka Eva Rvark. And I think that if you want to save yourself and the some hundred soldiers in that base, you will shut the doors NOW!" he roared. "Dan, you and your squad are with me. Admiral, we'll also need 3 more soldiers." Verakka continued. Admiral Stark stood, stunned, before turning to comply.

An hour later, Dan found himself in an AV with seven soldiers, following Verakka who rode on his parasite. Behind him, every single door and window leading into the army base had been closed and barred. "Where are we going?" Dan asked. Verakka turned to look at him. "We're heading for the place that Clover went into hibernation." Verakka replied. "But we'll have to take refuge because when I was up on that buildingtop waiting for Stark to comply, I saw an odd formation of clouds hanging far too low to be normal." Dan blinked and looked up, then looked back at Verakka. "Well, that can't be good." he mumbled, having no idea why this was such a big deal. He unrolled the map of Manhattan that he'd taken from the base and searched the surrounding area for landmarks, or still-standing and stable buildings. "I think that one is fine!" he said, pointing to a large apartment ahead. "That one doesn't have any places where zenos could hide, its wide and not very tall, and there are few basements and attics so we'll see them right away once we enter." Verakka nodded in satisfaction and his parasite went faster. He dismounted once he had gotten to the door and waved his hand. His parasite scuttled to the other end of the street and Verakka requested that the eight men in the AV got out.

Dan complied with some confusion and gawked as Verakka got in the driver's seat. "Don't follow me until I give the word, ai'ght?" he called. Dan nodded slowly, and Verakka revved the engine before blasting right through the door and the wall around it. The windshield on the AV broke as it hit the wall, and the vehicle and Verakka faded into the darkness within. A screech from inside made Dan shiver. A few gunshots came from the apartment, then a faint light appeared inside and Verakka poked his head out. "Gentlemen, care to step inside?" he asked with a grin. Dan and the soldiers followed Verakka in, with Verakka's parasite behind them, and realized that several dead zenos bombarders were in the room and that Verakka had used the fluid inside their bodies to start a fire in the middle of the room. "There are no more zenos in here?" Dan asked, entering. Verakka shook his head, and Dan turned back to see that night was falling. "Where's the AV?" he asked distractedly. "Back of the room. I didn't bother stopping it since I ran into one of the bombarders." Verakka replied, laying back next to his parasite.

As darkness fell, Dan once went out into the street and saw that a dark fog was coming in. He went back in, got his gun, and went back out to explore the area. He tensed and aimed his gun as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but it was just a trio of zenos rockbacks. He sighed and was about to turn and go back when the ground shuddered. He held his gun up, surveying the area ahead of him, and more tremors shook the street. He thought that they were getting closer, and that there was more of them as they approached. Finally they stopped, and he crouched before aiming his gun into the fog ahead. He couldn't see anything. Then he heard a growl and fired into the fog. No response showed that something living was in front of him. Something wet landed on his shoulder, and he touched it. _Rain?_ he thought as he felt the substance. He brought it in front of his face and saw that it was large and thick. Another growl, this one louder, reached his ears. _No. Too big to be rain._ he decided. Another drop, this time landing on his gun, made him look up. He nearly dropped his gun in surprise as he saw a zenos poison drone was right behind him, staring down at him with its jaws open.

He yelled and rolled forward as it lunged. It squealed as its head hit the hard concrete and it staggered back, shaking its head as some sort of green substance flew from the horns on its head. He gasped as he saw two more approaching, and he raised his gun as the first zenos poison drone growled, shaking off its weariness. It raised a leg and brought it down, and Dan yelped before diving to the side as the sharp tip and the end of its leg smashed into the ground where he just was. _I wish I'd brought Verakka's journal with me!_ he thought as he ran, shooting his rifle at the first zenos. It snarled and ripped its leg out of the ground and stomped after him with the other two following. He got to the apartment and ran inside. "Verakka, wake up! We've got a problem!" he yelled, turning back. Verakka awoke almost immediately and grabbed his shotgun, then emerged onto the street and took what Dan thought was very careful aim before shooting. A whine floated in through the hole in the wall, and a tremor made him sway. The seven soldiers were on their feet, and Dan turned to two of them. "Get the AV!" he shouted before leading the other five troops outside.

He burst through the opening to see Verakka duck as one of the zenos lunged at him, mouth open. He twisted and kicked its chin, and it roared before drawing back. Dan felt another tremor and saw that one of the zenos had blood dripping from an eye, which it had closed, and was ramming its head repeatedly into a wall. _He blinded it!_ Dan thought. "Verakka! What do we aim for?!" he called as the soldiers took aim. "The head--eyes would be a good target, if you can hit them there--and the joint that seperates the leg from the body!" Verakka replied, running under one of the poison drones and shooting its belly. The zenos moaned and swayed, then Verakka shot the underside of its neck and it fell to the side with a rumble. He then jumped up onto its side and touched the barrel of his shotgun to the tip of its neck before firing. The felled beast spasmed and then went limp as Verakka jumped off and started firing at another. Suddenly the AV shot out onto the street and the soldier driving it twisted the steering wheel, then rammed the vehicle into one of the poison drones. The creature screeched and fell forward, knocked unconscious as its head smashed into the street.

The third one screeched and blindedly staggered away from them, occasionally ramming into a building or a light post. Verakka whistled and his parasite scuttled out from the building, and he mounted it as Dan and the other soldiers got in the AV. "Get ready!" Verakka shouted back to them as his parasite set out. "The fog is lifting so we'll be more likely to be attacked!" Dan nodded and reloaded his gun. They traveled in silence for what seemed like hours until Verakka's parasite stopped and swayed. "Verakka, are you all right?" Dan called, seeing Verakka was clutching his chest and his breathing was uneven. "I...I feel strange..." he replied. His voice was so weak that Dan could barely hear him. "Do you want us to turn ba--?" "No!" Verakka said firmly, trying to sit up straight. "We keep going." he said, and his parasite continued to move, although now it seemed that it had less energy to do so.


	8. Twist of Fate

**I own nothing but the zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 7_

_Twist of Fate_

After a half-hour of non-stop travelling, the sun was finally coming back up. Dan looked up and saw about six zenos overhead. They were approximately the size of a large dog, and each had four huge leathery wings. Dan looked more closely and saw that they had a tail that was longer than they were, and that their pale yellow skin gleamed in the sunlight. "Verakka! Look up!" Dan said as loud as he could without disturbing the beasts. Verakka did so, and his eyes lit up as he saw the zenos. He reached for his book and pen, then wrote something down in the book before putting them back in his pocket. "We're almost at the spot where Clover is." he said. Dan nodded and looked back up, but the zenos were gone. "Huh?" he exclaimed. "They were right there--" he continued looking for a moment before shrugging it off and focusing on the task at hand.

Verakka dismounted his parasite and the soldier stopped the AV as they all got out. "What's the problem?" one of the soldiers asked Verakka. Dan walked forward and saw that Verakka's eyes were on a building with a huge hole in it, smaller than Clover could make but bigger than any zenos so far would make. "What in the name of God..." he whispered. Verakka walked forward slowly, then raced to the building and disappeared as he went behind it, out of Dan's point of vision. "God damn it!" he growled, racing after Verakka. "Verakka, come back!" he hollered as four soldiers ran after him.

Dan held his gun at the ready as he found himself in a large area surrounded by still-standing buildings. There was no way out except for the hole in the building he'd just went through, so these buildings must all be part of a company with this large courtyard as their main meeting place. He kicked a table over and hid behind it as the other soldiers also found cover. He looked over the table but couldn't spot Verakka. "Hey! Verakka!" he yelled. No answer came. He slowly walked out from his cover after signalling to the troops to stay hidden. He walked to the center of the courtyard and stopped as he saw a large crack at least three feet wide and very deep was ahead of him. "This doesn't look too good." he said. A rumble made him sway, and he backed up before retreating to the table he'd overturned. There was silence for a moment, then a roar echoed around the deserted city and a giant zenos erupted from the crack, enlargening it as its massive body forced its way through the concrete. It was at least one hundred feet tall and took up nearly half of the giant area. Its skin, like most zenos, was a dark, rusty red, and it had what appeared to be plated armor on its six long, yet thick legs. Its body was almost too big to seem real, and it had a head that was only about an eighth of its overall body. Its back seemed to be harder than rock and it had huge, pillar-like spikes that stuck out of its back and occasionally sparked. It had two seven-foot-long tusks on either side of its head, making a total of four, and its large jaw opened in a bellow as it shook itself, scattering bits of rock and concrete everywhere.

Dan's eyes widened as he saw Verakka slumped in the small space between its head and its torso, unconscious. It bellowed, its five eyes surveying the area, and it turned before examining one of the buildings. Dan gasped as he saw that it had an incredibly long tail covered in spikes that could probably wrap several times around it. Said tail fell into the crack as the giant zenos turned, growling. Dan motined to the other soldiers that he would distract it, and they had to find some way to get to Verakka. He was about to step out when he spotted Verakka's journal and pen laying nearby. He stared at the objects before reaching out and grabbing them. He quickly wrote something in the journal and then set it to the side before grabbing his rifle and running out with a yell. The beast bellowed so loud that it cracked the windows of the surrounding buildings as Dan shot at its eyes, and its tail flicked out of the large crack before whipping towards him. He ducked and gulped as he saw the tail go straight through a building's wall. _I think we've found what made that hole in the building._ he thought with a gulp before continuing to shoot.

He grinned as he saw the soldiers had raced out from behind their pieces of cover and had started scaling the monster's legs. They were too small for it to notice. His grin faded, though, as the beast reared slightly before roaring and lowering its head. A beam of what appeared to be fire erupted from its mouth, and Dan shouted in surprise before the beam hit the concrete in front of him. The force of the impact knocked him several yards backwards, and the zenos roared in satisfaction before walking forward. Dan looked at the spot where the beam had hit and saw a large crater. He didn't want to get hit by that thing, and he was almost certain that when it fired at him next it wouldn't miss.


	9. Curse of the Zenos

**I own nothing but the zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 8_

_Curse of the Zenos_

Dan ducked as the massive zenos shot another firebeam at him, and he didn't bother looking back to see the minor explosion that it caused. Firing at it as he ran, he raced to a building and up a flight of stairs. The zenos turned and it flicked its tail as if it were brushing off a fly. In reality, the giant appendage crashed through the windows behind Dan, going straight through the concrete walls as if they weren't there as it tried to lash at him. _Dammit, this shit is crazy! _he thought. _I've got to--_ he gasped as the tail contacted with his back and flung him forward. He hit a wall headfirst with a sharp crack and fell to the wall. Blood slowly oozed from his head and formed a puddle on the ground as the giant zenos burst through the building. He shook his head to clear it and saw Verakka slowly sit up on the beast and look around. Then he growled and took his machine gun from its holster, shooting the monster several times in the back of the neck. The zenos roared and shook itself, knocking the soldiers to the ground.

"Verakka!" Dan shouted, then he spotted a rocket launcher nearby. This was certainly a lucky day. He took the rocket launcher and aimed, then shot at the zenos' head. It roared as the projectile exploded, and Dan saw with a grimace that a quarter of its head had been blown off. It moaned and almost collapsed, swaying as Verakka pelted it with bullets. The soldiers also fired as the giant zenos recovered, and it turned to lash its tail at Dan. He quickly loaded another shot and fired, and this time the missile hit the base of the zenos's tail, snapping it clean off. The zenos bellowed and collapsed, and one of the soldiers threw six grenades at its head as Verakka limped away. Once they were clear, Dan threw the rocket launcher away and took aim, then shot. The bullet hit the grenades and they exploded. The beast reared back, then moaned and fell into the giant crack it had made. Dan ran to the edge of the crack and saw, far below, the monster's corpse. He spat at it and ran over to Verakka, who seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Verakka, are you all right?" one of the soldiers asked. "Well, I've been asleep for ten years so my body is probably weaker than it was." Verakka replied, gasping for air. "DO YOU THINK I'M ALL RIGHT?!" he yelled suddenly, causing the soldier who'd asked to flinch. A yowling sound split the air and Dan turned to see Verakka's parasite scampering towards them, its equivilant to a tongue lolling out comically. The parasite stopped in front of Verakka and the soldiers positioned him in a laying position on top of it. "We need to go back and get a medical scan." said Dan. "No! We keep going..." Verakka replied, holding his side. A crack opened in a nearby building and zenos absorbers burst out. "NOW!" he yelled, throwing a grenade at one absorber. It knocked the zenos to its back and it sort of waddled, unable to get back up. Dan nodded and they ran, the absorbers right behind them.

Rob was glad that he'd put that homing camera on Verakka. The beacon was on his chest, so everything that happened, Rob and Stark were able to see. "Run a medical scan." Stark said to a surgeon. The man nodded and typed Verakka's symptoms into the computer, then paled as it started beeping. "I'm afraid he's dying. His heart was weakened significantly somehow." the surgeon said weakly. An explosion appeared onscreen and the camera was apparently destroyed for the screen went blank. "DAMN!" Stark shouted. "What is going on over there?!"


	10. Journal of Dan Skid Entries 1 through 5

**I own nothing but the Zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 9_

_Journal of Dan Skid, Entries 1-5_

May 5th, 2018

9:41 PM

We have taken shelter in a large warehouse, and the stench of slaughtered zenos litters the place. Ugh. We've only brought enough food and water to last us a couple of days, maybe a week at the most, so I hope that Verakka knows what he's doing. The temperature is currently, uhh, 34°F. This abnormal weather may be the cause for the thickening fog outside. I'm going to go see what I can gather outside.

May 5th, 2018

9:57 PM

God, nothing is visible out there! Verakka's fallen asleep now, as have the other men. I'm the only one up now. I think it's getting colder. Let me get the thermometer.

May 5th, 2018

10:00 PM

This isn't good, it's dropped 10 degrees in the last 19 minutes. I've positioned myself next to a dead zenos bombarder to stay warm, but I hope that the temperature won't drop any further. If it does, I'm not sure that we'll survive the night.

May 6th, 2019

3:00 AM

Okay, there is absolutely nothing to do here but examine dead zenos. I'm going out into the fog to see what I can find, since I've been hearing distant roars and screeches for an hour now, but I haven't been able to check it out since the temperature only rose about twenty minutes ago. The temperature is now 47°F, but since I don't think that'll last I've decided to take my chances now while the fog is starting to lift.

May 6th, 2019

4:13 AM

Setting (zenos blood stain) now. We were encountered by (the ink has faded away) zenos, but they were easily defeated by Verakka. I'm getting worried (zenos blood stain). He hasn't been as active lately, and constantly has to rest, as does his parasite. But (the ink has faded away) active at all is a good sign, right? We're rolling out now, (the page is torn) luck.


	11. Extra: Zenos Species 6 through 10

**I own nothing but the Zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 10_

_Zenos Species 6-10_

NAME: Zenos Ripper

CATEGORY: Harmless

POWER LEVEL: 20

MAX WEIGHT: 500 lbs.

MAX HEIGHT: 40 inches

MAX WINGSPAN: 32 ft.

NOTES: Dan asks me how I was able to make such accurate note of these creatures with only a few second's notice. The truth is that being in hibernation for twelve years has let me make a sort of mutual bond with otherworldly creatures. These Zenos get their name from the many spikes hidden under their skin, only used in defense, which is why I've decided to put them under the 'Harmless' category.

NAME: Zenos Brute

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 400

MAX WEIGHT: 4,397 lbs.

MAX HEIGHT: 123 ft.

TARGET AREAS: _Underbelly, Center of the Back, Eyes_

NOTES: One of the most dangerous Zenos yet to cross my path. The Zenos Brute is a giant monstrosity that can shoot fire from its mouth. I couldn't really tell much other than that, since I was unconscious at the time, but you really want to avoid these creatures. As far as I can tell, missiles are the only things powerful enough to penetrate a Zenos Brute's armor.

NAME: Zenos Fire Being

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 17

MAX. WEIGHT: 4 lbs.

MAX. HEIGHT: 2 ft.

TARGET AREAS: Anywhere

NOTES: The Zenos Fire Being has a remarkably high power level for a creature that small. Like the Zenos Brute they can shoot fire, only they shoot it from a hole in their back and it isn't as powerful--not nearly as powerful. Any weapon will take them, down, but still, they're the meanest of the small Zenos species so far.

NAME: Zenos Hellhound

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 30

MAX. WEIGHT: 13 lbs.

MAX. HEIGHT: 3 ft.

TARGET AREAS: _Area between the necks, underbelly, head_

MAX NUMBER OF HEADS: 4

NOTES: The Zenos seem to be mutating. When I first encountered a Zenos Hellhound my blood started to boil with unexplicable rage. The Zenos Hellhound is born with one head, but will grow three more as it reaches adulthood. It can move at speeds around 70 mph, and caught up with our AV. Their hide is tough, and handguns and pistols are useless, but shotguns and sniper rifles are capeable of penetrating their skin. Zenos Hellhounds are a rarer species of Zenos, but I have a feeling that the longer we take, the more there'll be.

NAME: Zenos Jewel

CATEGORY: Dangerous

POWER LEVEL: 19

MAX. WEIGHT: 200 lbs.

MAX. HEIGHT: 7 ft.

TARGET AREAS: _Neck, Arms_

NOTES: The Zenos Jewel is the first Zenos species I've seen that walks upright on two legs, and it weighs about the same as a normal human! As tall as one two! It has two arms and two legs like humans, but unlike us they have dark red skin and long jagged spikes at the end of their arms, and are completely mindless. They can speak English, although not very well, but their voices are warped and chilling.


	12. Break In

**I own nothing but the Zenos and the human characters not shown in the movie.**

_Record 11_

_Break-In_

Admiral Stark turned as one of the soldiers whispered to him. "Sir, I can see something!" he said. Stark looked through the small slits that the soldiers could fire through and saw several dark shapes in the fog. Suddenly one of the shapes lunged forward and he lurched back as a Zenos came into view. It banged its head against the wall and Stark loaded his gun, then fired through the hole. Blood spurted through and the creature whined, then dropped to the ground. "Open fire!" he yelled as more of the shapes appeared through the fog. The Zenos were small, about the size of an average puppy, but their skin was a much lighter red than the other zenos species he knew about.

"Sir! They're trying to break through the door!" one of the soldiers yelled. Admiral Stark turned to see one of the boards they'd blocked the door with break off from the weight being thrown on the door from the other side. Admiral Stark ordered his men to load the guns, then he called the order to stop shooting. All the soldiers stood at the ready as Rob stood beside Admiral Stark, holding a handgun and staring confidently at the door. A clang made all but the admiral flinch, and another one of the boards was split in half, falling to the ground. There was only one board left. Silence took them for a moment, then Admiral Stark felt his stomach clench as he heard the small skittering steps be replaced by much larger and heavier steps. It only took one hit this time to knock the board clean off, and moments later the door had four large dents in it. Several of the soldiers raised their guns, and Admiral Stark raised an eyebrow as the hits stopped. Then he heard the heavier steps pick up speed and he yelled, "Brace yourselves!!" as the door was hit by something large and it burst free from the wall. Several dozen of the small zenos raced inside, screeching and leaping at the soldiers. One leaped at Rob who flinched and shielded his face. Admiral Stark rolled his eyes and carelessly took aim, then shot the Zenos, which was sent flying back by the momentum of the bullet hitting it. It shook itself and screeched at him, but as he shot another bullet it fell silent, blood oozing from its body.

Four of the twenty men that had been in the room were dead, and one was wounded. Yet still more Zenos came. Admiral Stark took aim and fired, hitting one of the creatures in the mouth and striking it dead. "Bullseye." he muttered, then turned to point his gun at another zenos. He'd been keeping track, and so far fifteen zenos had died by his hand. Yet there were at least that many currently in the room right now, and more kept coming. "Retreat!" Admiral Stark called, and the soldiers, still firing at the zenos, backed away. They all entered the room and Admiral Stark closed the door, bolting it before turning to them. "That won't keep them for long, so I've set land mines underneath the ground in this room. They'll activate when the button on the far side of the room is pressed."

They all ran over to the door at the other end of the room, and hid behind several large chunks of concrete that Admiral Stark had put there after the Zenos Flash Tower had crashed, to use as cover. Admiral Stark pressed the button and a beeping sound filled the room, then the zenos burst through the door before they'd all had time to reload their guns. "Shit!" one of the soldiers shouted. Suddenly the ground exploded beneath a zenos' feet, and it made a loud whining sound before falling to the side with its legs in the air like a spider. As the zenos progressed across the room, running over their dead kin only to be killed as well by land mines, the soldiers fired into their midst and killed more than the land mines did. However, not all of them were dead when the last of the land mines had detonated. Admiral Stark shot one final zenos, then his heart skipped a beat as a large zenos with huge spikes sprouting from the back of its head stepped into the room. He'd remembered that Verakka had called it a zenos poison drone.

"Get back!" Admiral Stark shouted as he removed a panel in the floor and brought out a bazooka. He aimed it at the ceiling over the Zenos's head, then fired. The ceiling exploded as the missile hit it and the Zenos screeched in pain, falling to the ground as ten tons of concrete fell on it. Admiral Stark threw the bazooka aside and retrieved his handgun as Rob shot one of the small zenos that were crawling over the wreckage. They all emerged into the courtyard and bolted the door, then one of the men crawled into an AV and aimed the gun at the door. As it burst open he opened fire, pelting the zenos with bullets. At the end of the courtyard another door opened and five men burst out, followed by several of the zenos. "Sir! We're under att--" before he could finish one of the zenos leaped on him and bit into his neck, killing him instantly. The other four men shot furiously at the zenos and shut the door again, locking it before running towards Stark. "Where are all the other men?!" Admiral Stark demanded. "Fifty dead, twelve wounded, the rest got into three of our helicopters and flew off. They landed on top of a building and are shooting at the zenos from their new vantage point with sniper rifles." the first soldier replied. _Fifty?!_ Stark thought. "How--" before he could finish three Zenos Poison Drones burst through the door the soldiers had just come from, and the man in the AV turned his fire on them. He felled the first one, and knocked the second one unconscious, but the third one bit the soldier and flung him high into the air before swallowing him.

Admiral Stark turned and shot the Zenos Poison Drone in the eye, blinding it, and it screeched before ramming into a wall and dying. "Gods damn it all, we need assistance!" Admiral Stark shouted, once again turning his fire on the many zenos flooding through the doors. He yelled as one of them shot fire from its back, killing a soldier. "What in the hell are these things?!" he yelled.


End file.
